


The Water

by LeahLikesFiction



Category: Chronicles of Prydain - Lloyd Alexander
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Magic, Short & Sweet, Summer, Sweet, Swimming, Water, Young Love, he take his shirt off, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahLikesFiction/pseuds/LeahLikesFiction
Summary: Taran leads Eilonwy to one of his favorite places deep within Caer Dallben. But when they get there Taran feels a pull to the princess that he's never felt before while Eilonwy feels an allurement almost too strong to turn from. The sea is waking up.
Relationships: Eilonwy/Taran of Caer Dallben
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea at all what this is but it's here so here you people go I guess. No idea where it's going or if I'll even finish. If I keep going it probably won't fit like a perfect puzzle piece in canon but I'll keep it as close as possible because I like canon. Thoughts and comments are always welcome. Let me know if you want to read more.

They walked for most of the day, through field and dell, under towering trees and across high grasses. The boy walked a step behind his companion as she charged ahead, long hair swishing around her hips and over the grass. He watched tiny thorns catch on her fitted trousers that once belonged to him from younger years past. She paid no heed to the briars or their snagging, plunging forward in determination. He shook his head and smiled. Of course she'd take charge of the adventure  _ he _ planned.

As they neared their destination he began to worry. He wanted to bring her to one of his favorite places hoping she’d love it as he did but as they neared and her excitement grew he was afraid she’d be let down, disappointed. It was too late to turn back now--many hours too late--and he stepped past her to lead the rest of the way through the dense forest, taking her hand in his as they half ran half slid down a sloping dip in the earth.

“Almost there,” He murmured.

“My, don’t sound so excited.” She tossed her shoulder into his. “This was your idea after all.”

“Alright.” He stood in front of her. They were nearly there now, just beyond the tree line. “Close your eyes.”

“Close my eyes?” She cocked an eyebrow. “You want me to walk blindly through this mangled forest?”

“I’ll guide you.” He held his hands out, hesitating only a moment. He swallowed nervously, waiting for her to laugh him off.

“You’re odd, Taran.” Is all she said as she placed her hands atop his palms and closed her eyes.

“Right.” He clasped his calloused hands around hers and led her through the foliage. He kept peeking to see if her eyes were open but they stayed closed as she followed his instructions on where to step and when to duck below a branch without hesitation.

“Careful here,” He hovered a hand over her hip lest she stumble. “The ground is wet and rocky.”

The boulders turned slicker the higher they went and Eilonwy scrunched her eyes tightly shut. “I’m afraid I might look by accident.” She said. “What’s that sound? It’s like  _ wsshhhh  _ sound.”

“You’ll see in a moment.”

A few paces from the spot Eilonwy stumbled forward as she lost footing but Taran caught and steadied before she had time to realize she was falling, one hand holding hers tightly, the other clutching her waist. Neither spoke as they continued upward though both were comically aware of Taran’s hands on her as he guided her onward.

The sound grew louder in the princess's ears and she forced her eyes to stay closed though she desperately wished to see where they were. She felt water somewhere nearby--she didn't know _how_ she felt it but she did--and her chest swelled llike she was a ship filling with water and about to burst. The hairs on her arms stood up as she tingled as though she were cold. _Where are we,_ she wondered. Taran's voice broke through her reverie.

“Stop.” He said. 

He turned and stood in front of her, their hands still clasped together. 

“Can I open my eyes?” She rocked on her feet impatiently. “Are we there?”  
“Nearly,” He breathed out as he watched her golden hair float around her face and shoulders. His heart galloped harder in his chest the longer he gazed at her upturned face. He felt himself falling, lost, drowning in the presence of her; as though some powerful force emanating from her caught him in its wave. Her lips parted as she sighed--impatient, he knew. _Her lips,_ he thought, sinking further into her.

“Taran?” Her voice trembled slightly.

He snapped his eyes back up to hers, which were now open and staring at him in confusion.

“We’re...uh, we’re here.” He dropped her hands and stepped aside so she could see past him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Taran futilely tries to babysit Eilonwy and she doesn't listen but goes for a "swim" anyway.  
> Taran may or may not take his shirt off if that interests you.

Eilonwy blinked against the vibrant sunlight that hit her face when Taran’s shadow no longer covered her. Her eyes widened as she took in her surroundings, a gasp of wonder slipping past her lips. She stepped forward to the brink of the ledge they were on and looked down; a waterfall like crystal tumbled down the grey stones of the surrounding cliffs and into a clear pool below them. The shore around the lake was made of thousands of tiny, smooth pebbles. The dense forest encompassed the vale like a shield keeping it hidden away behind the tree line; like a secret or a treasure. The late afternoon sun reflected off the water making it seem as though the fall itself was made of light. _It’s like liquid diamonds_ , the princess marveled.

“Oh, let’s go down!” She spun to face Taran, beaming with joy. She felt she would burst like an exploding ember if she waited up there a moment longer.

“As you like.” He grinned back at her as relief flooded his body now that he knew he hadn’t disappointed her.

Together they clambered down to the shore, grey stones and dust tumbling around their boots. Eilonwy practically ran to the shore as Taran ambled behind her, content to watch her radiate with excitement. She had already begun taking her boots off when he reached her. He tugged his own off and they walked barefoot across the smooth stones, pebbles molding beneath the shape of their feet and slipping between their toes.

Eilonwy’s head was spinning, like what she imagined one might feel after too much wine; as though her body were floating; her ears humming.

The waterfall roared the closer they came to it and mist danced along the breeze that tossed the hair back from their faces. Eilonwy stepped to the water’s edge, her feet sinking under the surface. She shut her eyes and let out a shivering breath, the hairs on her neck and arms standing on end as a chill tingled down her spine.

“What is this?” She murmured to herself.

“What?” Taran asked but she was too lost in herself to hear him. He tilted his head and watched her curiously and with only some concern. He thought perhaps she wanted him to be quiet so he, too, stepped into the lake while continuing to observe her.

Eilonwy tried not to shake as she took another step into the water--she didn’t want to worry Taran and also shaking implies fear or cold and since she herself felt neither she refused to seem like she was both afraid or cold which somehow felt weak in her mind--and continued until it reached her knees. The water and the now unsettled sand of the lakebed tickled against the soft hairs on her legs and she hummed quietly at the sensation. It felt like thousands of tiny feathers on her skin. She took another step deeper.

“Eilonwy, your clothes.” Taran admonished. “You’ll be soaked and freezing on the walk back.”

His voice seemed far away, like an echo of an echo bouncing in a cave. The water was to her waist now and her hair red-gold hair floated around her like a cloak. She felt the lake hum back at her. _But that can’t be_ , she thought. _Lakes don’t hum_ . _Well, I suppose one could. Maybe this one does_. She ran her fingers along the surface and watched the ripples and waves dance in their wake. She wondered, if she tried hard enough and long enough, she could spin her finger and make her own little whirlpool. But that thought vanished as soon as she dipped to her shoulders.

“Eilonwy please!” Taran was now in up to his knees, his trousers having been rolled up safely from the water. “Come back before you slip and go under. There are other things to see here.” He tried to tempt her with that last bit but she again seemed not to hear him. He realized then that that silly girl was going to go fully under. He huffed and started tugging his tunic over his head then wrenching his belt off, tossing them to the shore before wading in deeper. 

She dropped below the surface.

“Eilonwy!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taran "rescues" Eilonwy, there's some contemplative cuteness, as always one of them ruins it so they argue.  
> I'm bad at summaries. If you've read this far you know what's up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This is an updated version of this chapter. The first was too rushed and didn't have enough detail. Hopefully this one reads more smoothly.**

Eilonwy’s head plunged beneath the surface, the world around her becoming silent. The only sound was that of the gentle churning water around her muffled ears. Allowing herself to sink lower she felt the water whirl through her hair and caress her skin, pulling softly at her clothes so that water reached exposed flesh. She was calm, she realized; at peace. The heavier the lake became above her as she sunk further down the more at peace she felt. 

She'd always loved the sea-- water of any kind really--but she had never before felt the way that she did right then. It was as though churning embers simmered in her blood; she felt alive.

The water stirred around her, a pleasant ripple through her hair, and she thought perhaps the lake was trying to speak to her. Oh how she desperately longed to be a fish or even a lake itself. Maybe then she could understand the water's language. _What are you trying to say?_ She thought _._ She opened her eyes to look upward. _Please. I am listenin_ g. She found no answer and the lake began to still. Soon the only movement came from the ripples high above her head that let in the glittering of sunlight down into the darkness below like daylight stars.

Her lungs were almost empty and the tightness in her chest forced her to kick to the surface for air. Before she could swim upward an explosion of bubbles erupted around her and the strong grip of an arm wrapped solidly around her waist, tugging her higher in a flurry of ebullition. She broke the surface, sucking a deep breath into her empty lungs as she shook water and strands of hair from her face. When she opened her eyes she found Taran staring at her, alarm filling his bright eyes as rivulets dripped from his hair and down his face, his neck. His hands clenched her hips with a grip of steel as he kept her head above water. She realized then that he was afraid and he was afraid because she had scared him. On impulse she reached out her hand and swept his hair from his brow.

“Taran.” She brushed her palm across his cheek. “Taran.” She said again, this time with more force and his eyes finally seemed to reach hers. She smiled, hoping to reassure him. “It’s all right. I’m all right.”

“I...I-” He faltered, his fingers curled around her hip bones. She was nearly flush against his chest yet he pulled her to him still, scared to let go though he wasn’t quite sure why. He stood on his toes, holding them both above the lake’s surface. 

“I thought you’d slipped.” He finally said, feeling foolish for his impulsive swim into the lake. Despite the coolness of the lake he felt heat creeping to his face as his body warmed.

“I didn’t slip,” She chuckled, unable to keep the euphoria she still felt at bay. “I wanted to feel the water all around me. To float and be weightless.”

“Sorry,” He muttered, his hand sliding to rest on her back. His heart climbed to his throat and he regretted ever diving after the princess. _What were you_ thinking _?_ He reproached himself. “I suppose I panicked.” He said after a long moment.

Eilonwy contemplated the assistant pig-keeper. He looked older somehow with his hair brushed away from his forehead. For the first time she noted that his face had long since begun its transition from boy to young man; he was all cheekbones and angles. She brushed her fingertips over his face again, wiping drops of water from his skin before bringing her hands to rest on his shoulders. As she did so the once disesteemed muscles of a lifetime of labor rippled beneath her touch, but she hardly noticed it for the chills now dotting his bare skin. He was cold.

“Come,” She swept an arm out toward shore. “Let us head go back.”

“Right.” He was still panting, his chest aching for breath from his swim to reach her. So he told himself at least. It was the swim, that was all. But the burn of her touch on his skin told a different story. One he was not yet ready to read..

His hands slid off her as they turned to swim back to the shore and Eilonwy’s skin went cold as his warmth left her. She felt odd about that but she brushed it aside and told herself she was disoriented from her commune with the lake and that was all.

They were further out from shore than she’d realized but soon enough her feet reached the lakebed’s shallows and they waded out of the water. They stood for a moment looking at one another, resembling two rain soaked scarecrows shivering against the breeze. Eilonwy averted her eyes first then began wringing water from her wet clothing. Taran continued to gaze at her, the fear gone from his eyes and replaced with an odd look she’d not seen before.

“Whatever _are_ you looking at?” She exclaimed when she couldn’t take his gaze any longer.

“What happened?” He gestured out to the lake then back to the sodden princess. “It looked...well, it looked a bit like you were under some spell.”

“A spell.” She shook her head at the silliness of the suggestion but then her face softened. “I suppose it did feel a bit like magic in some fashion.” She began to wring water from her hair, her brows drawing together as she thought about what happened. “I suppose I don’t know. I only know that I desperately needed to be near the water.” She hesitated before continuing. “Do you know, I think it--the lake--was trying to speak to me.”

Taran’s eyebrows jumped up his forehead as his jaw went slack, all semblance of heroic concern vanished from his baffled face. He was once again a farm boy dumbfounded by the antics of a princess.

“The lake...tried to speak to you?” His eyes glittered with amusement and his lips hiked up together in a way Eilonwy felt was particularly insulting. “The lake?”

“Yes, the lake!” She whipped her hair over her shoulder, sending a splash of water at Taran.

“Hey--” He flinched as the water hit his face but Eilonwy spoke over him without pause.

“Why couldn’t it have been trying to speak? If _you_ can manage it I see no reason why a lake can’t do that same.”

“I--” He faltered, unsure of what he wanted to say and growing weary of feeling foolish and like he was always unbalanced around her. He turned his eyes to the cliffs. “I only meant that--oh I don’t know, Eilonwy. Lake’s don’t speak, do they?”

He crossed his arms over his chest. He felt defensive though he couldn’t place why and that only frustrated him more. His eyes landed on her and he took in the challenging tilt of her chin and he knew he was about to lose, as he always does with her. He tried to think of a way to take back what he’d said without _really_ taking it back, but as he looked at Eilwony’s fire-gold hair hanging heavily over her shoulder and her tunic clinging against her skin, Taran forgot what they were arguing about. He recognized the heavy feeling nestled deep within his chest and he knew that it was a fault to be ignored.

 _You silly fool of a pig-keeper_ , he berated himself.

Mustering pitiful bravado, Taran strode past her and--accidentally--knocked his shoulder into hers, forcing Eilonwy to spin on her heel and face his back as he strode away.

“Where are you going?” She asked. He tried to not hear the confusion in her voice, the lack of understanding. But if he could not understand his own thoughts and actions, how could he explain it to her?

“I thought perhaps if you were done talking to the lake you might like to try a conversation with the waterfall next. Or maybe--” He flung his arms to the sky then let them thud back against his sides, hoping the display would help to mask his embarrassment--“you’d like to go _behind_ the waterfall and see the cavern there.”

He heard Eilonwy huff before she stomped behind him, her non stop chatter taken away by the breeze before it could reach him. He smiled, enjoying what he considered a small victory until a gust of wind blew and he shivered. He looked down. “Ohh no…” He muttered.

He had forgotten his tunic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how well it gets across but I was trying to, I don't know, show how Taran is growing up but still also childish (They both are, that's what fun). When she mentions him looking more like a man while he's quiet and wanting to protect her vs him going back to a confused boy when they start arguing was me trying to show the back and forth of maturity. I guess. I don't know. I had a decent reason for that when writing it but that was like a week ago and my memory is trash.
> 
> Also, I don't think I did a good job writing it but I just imagine him being so quietly devastated and over it all when he realizes he forgot his shirt. Like, "can I win just once??". It's funny in my head whether or not that made it to page. :P


End file.
